


3so19: Pay Dirt

by Ariamaki



Series: Three Short of Nineteen [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariamaki/pseuds/Ariamaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein a spidertroll gets more than eight eye-fulls and learns the meaning of sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3so19: Pay Dirt

We next view our humble cast in Kanaya Maryam's well-appointed room, a tumble of cloth and a massively comforter-strewn and quilt-covered bed, with a desk and a few dress-forms to finish.  
Kanaya Maryam was nowhere in sight-- Off with the Rose human again, most likely.

But Vriska Serket?

Vriska Serket was going to get down to business-- To dig up aaaaaaaall the secrets!  
Well, Kanaya's. Well, secrets in Kanaya's husktop. Well, secrets in Kanaya's husktop that aren't locked under a different password... OK, so moooosssst of the secrets!

She sneaks in through the unlocked door, her best stealth jacket (really just her normal one but darker) flapping in the air as she moved. She ditched the normal shirt and slacks for something lighter, wearing the dark jacket over her bare chest and nothing below the waist save a pair of dark panties-- If she found the kind of things she was hoping for, less clothing would be better.

She hadn't been in this room without Kanaya in there with her before, and it was... strangely comforting. Warmer than the rest of the facility, somehow, both in color and temperature. She felt calm here, and it was kind of pissing her off-- She was all revved up, a bit pent up, and definitely up to no good-- She couldn't afford to be calm!

Plopping down into Kanaya's (annoyingly) comfy rolling-on-wheels chair, she tapped in the password she peeped the other evening, and prepared herself for the best. It didn't take long for the husktop to warm up and reveal the normal starting screen-- Kanaya's shade of jade green all over, her background just a few simple pictures of tasteful dresses and the equally-tasteful trolls wearing them (although the occasional human image had made its way into the mix).

From here, it was just a simple jump down the directories, hunting for all the places Kanaya had kept her from looking when she fooled around on the machine before-- Either swatting her hand away daintily, or in one case, leaning over to the keyboard and force-quitting the file browser. Anything Kanaya wanted to keep from her _that_ badly _had_ to be good!

She then, finally, arrived at her destination. A single lonesome folder, untitled. Size...  
She leaned back and whistled, smiling appreciatively. Now _that_ was a stash. Opening it...  
Oh.  
Oh _yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the follow-up to 3so19: Welcome Home.  
> BOTH of this, and this entire series, are parts of a larger fic called "Three Short of Nineteen".  
> Those of you looking for context, just head to my author page and check those fics.


End file.
